Repo! The Genetic Opera
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Based off Repo! The Genetic Opera. BLOOD/GORE. GeneCo was there to pay for your organ surgery when you were low on money. But what happens when you can't pay back your debt? They send the Repo Man. Implied AkuRoku, mentioned SephirothXCloud and LeonXCloud


* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! If I owned Sora, or Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be here. And if I owned Repo! The Genetic Opera, Blind Mag, or Sarah Brightman, I'd be on TV more. YAY!!

**Title**: Repo! The Genetic Opera

**Authoress**: Tysonkiaexperiment

**Warnings**: Blood, gore, dark thoughts, dark humor, singing, drugs, foul languages, and things rated R!

**Couplings**: Mentioned SephirothXCloud and LeonXCloud, implied AkuRoku.

**Summary**: Based off Repo! The Genetic Opera. BLOOD/GORE. GeneCo was there to pay for your organ surgery when you were low on money. But what happens when you can't pay back your debt? They send the Repo Man. Implied AkuRoku.

**Dedication**: To SurviveDth on deviantart, for not only always picking me up from my house when I have no one else, but for being into this movie/musical as much as I am. XD He's my Riku, so this is thanks from Sora! YAY! I hope to finish this by Christmas, to give it to him as a gift because he creates stories for me. Hehe.

**Song Title**: A New World Organ  
**Artist**: Alexa Vega, Sarah Brightman, Anthony Head, Paris Hilton, Terrance Zdunich, Paul Sorvino, Bill Moseley, Nivek Ogre  
**Album**: Repo! The Genetic Opera Original Motion Picture Soundtrack  
**Track**: 1 of 18 (There are actually 21 tracks on the soundtrack, however the last three were credits-only songs and will not be in this story. This song, A New World Organ, was an extra track in a secretly released soundtrack titled Repo! The Pre-Surgery Sampler. The only song to NOT have lyrics, it's just several cast members saying Repo! The Genetic Opera in several different languages)  
**Movie Trailer**: http : / / www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) MzgpU25C6fg  
_Don't forget to take out where it says equal and actually put the sign in! And add an extra / before www_

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
**Narrator**

* * *

**Repo! The Genetic Opera**

**Surgery 1: **

**A New World Organ**

* * *

**By the middle of the twenty first century, organ failure had become a worldwide epidemic.**

Her eyes were dry, scratchy, and she barely could blink before wanting to rub at her own eyes. But there he stood, her doctor, in his white lab coat with stethoscope around his neck and glasses gleaming in the light of the hospital room so she couldn't see his eyes. His face held no emotion, but she assumed it would be bad, her condition had been going from bad to worse lately.

"You need a heart transplant or you will die." He answered calmly, his lips twitching just a bit to show her that he was still alive and not just a walking corpse.

She closed her eyes for a second, ignoring the twitching and burning of her eyes under her lids, "I don't have the money for that." She replied, looking back up to him weakly in hopes that there could be some other way to save her.

"Don't worry." He answered, pulling out a smaller clipboard from his larger one, he placed it on her sitting lap, letting her itchy eyes attempt to look over the papers, "We have someone who will pay the whole price for it."

'_A savior,_' she couldn't help but think as she grabbed the pen and scribbled her name without asking for any explanation.

And behind the doctor, in the silhouette of the moonlight shinning through the window, Sephiroth smirked. Another one in debt to GeneCo.

**But GeneCo was there, to satisfy the demand for organ replacements.**

"Sir, where shall our organs come from?" One man asked, eyeing his boss skeptically. He didn't doubt him, the man was a genius, but even his most trusted men never knew what he was thinking half the time.

"From the dead, of course." Sephiroth tapped the top of his pen onto the contracts on his desk, a wicked smirk on his face, "I doubt they are in need of their hearts, or spines, or lungs, or anything fresh."

"Only from the dead?" The man asked, writing his reports to give to the other men, pen whispering across the paper so quickly that the paper fluttered when he started a new sentence.

"And from those who can't pay debts." The silver-haired man smiled, "It can be a warning to the others, a reason that they should pay their debts."

The man stared for just a few seconds, but as soon as aqua eyes gazed upon his he turned and all-but-ran out the door. The blond next to the desk merely fixed the stack of papers in his hand, waiting for a response.

"Yes, Cloud?"

Cloud straightened himself, lightly dropping the stack of papers on his boss's desk, "Organ transplants are in demand sir."

"And?"

Blue eyes softened lightly, almost drowning under the gaze of piercing aqua, "And several of the men you requested are here for the new jobs. Shall I bring them in?"

Sephiroth studied him for a second before leaning over and placing a light kiss on the top of his cheek, "Send them in after they have read the papers I left on your desk."

There was a light smile from Cloud, he nodded, stood straight again, then rushed out the door with a chuckling Sephiroth heard behind him.

**The problem is, if you miss a payment, GeneCo sends out the Repo Man.**

He was in a lab coat and had a wonderful smile with thin glasses when Cloud first saw him. He was tall, with short and shaggy chocolate brown hair and stormy blue eyes, and Cloud knew he was in love. But the man walked past, just a nod to both him and Sora, Sephiroth's other secretary, before the man waltzed into Sephiroth's office with a high air of determination.

"Who is that?" Cloud asked one day, elbows pressed against their shared desk after the man walked past and into the office. His papers for Sephiroth were printing, and he'd wished they'd hurry, maybe he could slip into Sephiroth's office and maybe hear the brown-haired man speak.

"Squall?" Sora asked, shuffling some papers around, "He's one of Sephiroth's scientists, a really good one at that." Most would've been surprised Sora could know who Cloud was talking about with his condition, but the blond had been used to it for far too long to even notice anymore.

"Squall..." Cloud whispered, chin resting on the backs of his hands as he gave a content sigh after muttering the name again. By the time his papers finished printing Squall stepped through the doorway and nodded to them again.

"See you around, Sora, Cloud." He answered, brushing past after his eyes met Cloud's for a split second.

Cloud waited until the man entered the closing elevator before releasing out a breathy sigh of bliss. Sora rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." At the questioning look Cloud gave him, the brunet spoke up, "What are you going to do about Sephiroth?" I thought you were happy with him? Was Sora's silent question. While it was random, Sora was his sworn brother for a reason, and he always trusted his judgment when it was understandable.

"Squall, he seems like a wonderful man." Cloud muttered, a week later he was dating Squall, and two weeks later he quit his job and Sephiroth and moved in with the brown-haired man.

**And when he finds you, your time is up.**

"Repo Men, I request the repossession of a Handleman, he's behind in his payment." Sephiroth replied, flicking several folders across the desk to his men. "I want it by tonight."

The men nodded, marching out in single file, through the elevators, stairs, underground passageways. The race was on, the race to see who can catch the prey first.

"Sir, Cloud is getting worse." Sora slipped inside, fingers fumbling across the papers as his steps wobbled. He squeaked as he fell forward, straight into warm arms that he would always remember wrapped around nothing but his shoulders, "S-Sephiroth, sir?"

The man's lips were against his ear, breath hot, not sensually, but fearfully, "Blind Sora, how would you like to see again?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, fingers clenching tightly against the papers. Small droplets of blood appeared, but there was no sting of paper cuts because the shock was too great. "Be in debt to GeneCo?"

"Yes." The silver-haired man answered, toying with a lock of Sora's spiky hair. "For a very simple price."

The brunet licked his lips, awaiting there for the next sentence from his boss.

"I remember seeing you at the age of twelve, alone and scared, and I took you in. And I do not ask for much to help you see again, all I ask is that you sing for me and GeneCo only."

"There is no-?" Sora twitched, anyone who mentioned anything about Sephiroth said that he would force one to do sexual favors, something he was not ready for.

"None." The man stepped back, watching Sora part his lips before smirking as the Repo Men filed in again. One boldly stepped forward, removing the still-pulsing heart from his side pack before placing it on Sephiroth's desk.

The silver-haired man smiled.

**A boy, isolated from the world.**

Roxas winced, clawing lightly at the band around his left wrist, couldn't he take it off once in a while? The machine beeped next to him, and he could do nothing but fall back into his bed of soft sheets and silk pillows. Glancing up at the back of his bed showed the picture of his favorite singer, Blind Sora of GeneCo. He never really got the idea behind the brunet's name, but it didn't matter since he sang like a god and would only ever sing for GeneCo. He was Roxas's idol.

"Don't forget to take your pills." Squall replied, setting down a glass of water and opening a packet before dropping the contents inside the glass. It quickly dissolved into the water, but Roxas turned to look at his window instead, only looking back when Squall handed him the drink.

"I always remember, dad." He replied, rolling his eyes before allowing the man to ruffle his hair and walk out the door. Putting down the glass Roxas grabbed his remote on his nightstand and turned on his TV, turning up the volume when he saw Blind Sora's commercial for the new concert on it. His final concert, The Genetic Opera. It would be good, Roxas knew, now he just had to find a way to get there.

"Roxas, I'm heading off to work, call me if you need anything, alright?" Squall shouted through the door, the light knock startling Roxas from where he laid.

"Yeah dad, I'll just be laying here!" He replied, "Obviously..." Before grabbing a magazine and waiting for the sounds of his father taking off. _Step, step, step_. Stairs. _Clink_. Keys. _Click_. Lock. _Creak_. Door. _Squeak_. Shut. _Ching_! Gate open and closed.

Grinning, he got off the bed and quickly got dressed, searching for his door key through his secret box of items.

**A father, with a dark secret.**

_Click_.

Squall leaned his forehead against Roxas's doorway for a second, letting out a quiet sigh before turning to his left and walking down the hallway. Left and right was Cloud, his beautiful husband in several lovely pictures, each more beautiful then the last. And at the end, in a gorgeous state of unconsciousness...

"Cloud..." He whispered, fingers trailing over the cold glass that encased the blond, the blond did nothing but breath into his mask, several bubbles floating up to the surface.

_Could only save one..._

**Assassin. Murder. Monster.**

"Work for me as a Repo Man, you don't want it to get out, do you?"

Gritting his teeth, Squall wiped his hand of blood and grabbed the pen from where Sephiroth had tossed it across the table. His name was written beautifully. Several hoops and scratchy marks later, he slid it back the man's way, soon followed by the paper, before he eased back into his chair.

Sephiroth smiled, eyes glistening as he snatched up the paper and tossed the other man a set of clothes, "Try them on, I'm going to send you to your first mission." He was out the door in less than a second, ignoring the feeling of Squall's icy glare on his back.

The clothes were leather, cold, and the helmet was heavy, chunky, and rather hot. Squall slipped it over his head, touching the button on the side before squeezing his eyes shut at the blue lights that had turned on. Opening them back up, slowly, he looked around, finding the light didn't hinder his vision, it, in fact, made it better.

"You look good." Sephiroth slipped back in, smirking at him with that wolfish grin of his. "I actually have your first mission for you, I was going to give it out but I figured I should let you have a go."

The folder was thin against his large leather gloves, he fumbled to open it for a second, but when he managed to get it open there was a picture, and a name, and a bio. It looked more like a application than an order for death.

"I want his heart, still fresh." The man handed him a small pack, it was cold on the inside; a freezer from the future, it was 2059 after all. "Bring it to me within half an hour and you might get a raise on your first job, how lucky you'll be."

How lucky indeed.

**A future, where your life can be repossessed.**

_Thunk_! The pack hit Sephiroth's desk, opening falling with a light sound as the heart rolled out of it and onto several of Sephiroth's papers, blood dripping.

"Very good." Sephiroth waved a hand, one of his female bodyguards picked up the papers and heart and took the pack before leaving the room. "And just around twenty minutes, you have yourself a raise." He stood, holding a hand out to the blood-covered man in front of him, "I'm glad to have you on my team, Squall."

Squall didn't raise his hand for a second, but when he had it was grasped tightly, the silver-haired man ignored the blood dripping between his fingers. He wanted to ask so many questions, however it seemed his mouth was clamped shut. Ignoring the door opening, and Sora making his way past him to drop off some papers, he removed his bloodied helmet and set it on the desk. "What now?"

Sephiroth snapped his fingers, and in that exact second, Sora handed Squall a new folder, it opened to reveal yet another application-like death sentence. "Now you work until dawn, then you can go home to your son. Instead of coming to me, drop the parts off to Sora, and he'll give you another job." The silver-haired man straightened his outfit, a few hand prints of blood on the suit, before he made his way towards the door, "Have fun, Repo Man."

**Repo! The Genetic Opera.**

* * *

Tke: ANGVIEWAGHHWP!!! It seems like no one knows this movie, I loved the fact they secretly released it to theaters. I wish they wouldn't wait till January 20th to put it out on DVD. There wasn't much blood or gore in this chapter 'cuz it was just a basic preview.

Sora: I'm blind...

Tke: The voice of GeneCo, Blind Sora, yay!

Sora: Don't you have anything better to do with your life?

Tke: not really, no.... Anyways! Go find it online and watch it! (Still looking for it online, if I get a link I'll post it here) and even if you've never heard of the movie, seen it, or seen anything on it, please review if you're interested. There are several videos up on youtube, and I've seen the soundtrack up, please look for that too! And don't let Paris Hilton being in this fool you into not watching, she is actually good in character and isn't too bad of a singer!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, ALERTS AND FAVS ALONE WILL MAKE ME SPAM YOU!!


End file.
